1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a clip-on sunglasses frame consisting of thin wire frame. Clip-on sunglasses frame, are usually made of rigid plastic or metallic wire. The rigid plastic sunglasses frame are usually relatively thick and cannot be reshaped without destroying the plastic frame. The metallic wire sunglasses frame are usually relatively thin and resists reshaping due to its elastic characteristic, which will tend to spring back to its original shape.
The clip-on sunglasses is usually attached to the regular prescription glasses by means of a clip or tabs that hold on to the frame of the regular prescription glasses. This will allow the user to wear his/her regular prescription glasses indoor and simply clip-on the sunglasses when he/she is outdoor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clip-on sunglasses, particularly of the clip-on type, are known to comprise of a rigid plastic or metallic frame in the shape of the regular prescription glasses with clips or tabs that is used to attach the frame to the regular prescription glasses.
If the clip-on sunglasses are made of rigid plastic, they are usually relatively thick and inflexible. It cannot be bent or reshaped without damaging the frame. If the clip-on sunglasses are made of metallic wires they are usually relatively thin and flexible. The metal frame is usually made of elastic metals that springs back to its original shape when deformed.